


Do You Want To Be A Good Boy?

by singeramg



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domme! Reader, F/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub! Mike, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Mike has met his match, and he's caught like a fly in a spiders web...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, Mike (Hellraiser)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Do You Want To Be A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for my 500 celebration over on Tumblr  
> "CONGRATS ON 500!!! I'm going to request #7 “Good boy”, for MIKEY please. 😈"
> 
> A/n: This was fun and new for me! Thank you for giving and chance and even more thanks for the congrats! Hope this meets your expectations! I may write more for lil Mikey baby in the future.

**__ **

**_“Sexus_ ** _”_

The tiny sound of a buzz, keys you in that the door has been unlocked for you. Your stilettos click across the dark alleyway and up the equally dark steps and pass the doorway. It didn’t look like much out front and that was by design because this was one of the most exclusive places in the city. The club you were attending tonight catered to a very specific crowd and even if you knew about it, it didn’t guarantee you would be let in. Club Noir was strictly for those in the BDSM scene, and a place you frequented once a month. You really hadn’t planned on being here tonight but after a shitty day of high powered men in suits with sexist comments and misplaced hands you really needed to blow off some steam.You were a domme, preferring to expect what you needed rather than beg for someone else to give you pleasure. 

No subbing was not for you. However…wringing the pleasure out of someone else. That was the real fun.The inside of the club was set in dim lighting. Enough to see everything happening, but low enough that you could feel the ambiance and intensity. You pull off your knee length trench coat, handing it to the clerk behind the counter. He tries to make eyes with you but with shaggy blonde hair and deep set brown eyes he is not what you were looking for. However you do smile in his direction.

“Which band for tonight?”

“Black.” The club had a rule of wearing a colored band. It was non- negotiable to not wear one. Each band meant something different. Yellow was Sub, Purple was Switch, Blue was voyeur only, red sets were for couples, and Black was for Dom. There were others if you wanted to get more specific but you weren’t really in for that tonight You could wear more than one band but Black was all you needed. You let the doorman slide your band on your arm, and walk into the main floor of the club, making your way to the bar. 

You knew you had eyes on you, the black dress was skin tight, highlighting everything. The heels made your legs look long, paired with blood red lipstick, you knew you looked ready to eat someone alive. It was a busy night for the club but not so busy you couldn’t spot the regulars. A few you had played with before and a few that had wanted to play but wasn’t worth your time. You ordered a drink, something sweet and fruity in nature despite you being anything but on a night like tonight. One of the main reasons you liked this club was the fact that they never kept the music too loud despite the fact that the whole building belonged to them. It had various rooms and levels all dedicated to the kink of your choice. This was just the beginning of whatever fantasy could take hold of you the minute you walked through the door. 

The dance floor was nearby and you took to sitting on the nearby stool to watch people and how they interacted. It was always a fun part of your night to watch the interactions between people. You were very good at reading body language which was why your eyes were drawn to the other end of the bar that curved the wall. You lock target on a man tall but young. At least younger than you. You look him over from head to toe noting that he hadn’t made much effort on his clothes, a black leather jacket and jeans with a white shirt and clearly he was the type to make sure that every strand of his dark hair was in place. His side profile boasted a strong jawline, cherry lips, and distinctive chin. His height makes you want to pay attention, but you are looking for his band and see it’s dark like yours. 

A pity really, you had considered him for the night.

You let your eyes linger over what could have been for a second longer when the woman he was trying to charm, maybe even came with stands up and pushes him away clearly no longer interested in whatever game he was trying to play. As his lower back hits the edge of the bar he hisses but if you hadn’t been looking at his face you would have missed how he bites his lip and grins briefly in response. It wasn’t from pain but from pleasure. It was that, that made you look at the length of his body over longer than first glance. You note he isn’t carrying himself like a dom. He might have been pretending an air of confidence but in reality he was putting on a show. The fake dominants were always the most fun to break, because when they broke… oh baby they were the most eager to please and judging by babyface over there, watching his ego devolving into nothing would be the best part of your night.

You take another sip of your drink and watch as he lets his guard down for a moment, clearly feeling out of his element but won’t admit it. He folds in on himself and orders another drink. You wait for him to notice you, and once he does look in your direction you smoothly look away. You smirk briefly as he slides into the space next to your stool, leaning on it, pretending to be casual.

“Now what is a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting here all alone?” His voice was deeper than you imagined, but you liked it. You turn to him calmly, coming face to face with a megawatt smile, and a young face looks even younger up close.

“Who says I am alone?”

“The way you look in that dress you shouldn’t be, but I haven’t noticed anyone around you all night, I think it’s because you got the wrong color at the door.” You laugh, the sound hollow and you lean forward, making sure he could see down the front of the dress.

“Oh no I didn’t baby boy, I am very sure of what I asked for however I think you aren’t.”

“Oh no doll face I am a dom through and through. I usually don’t like them strong willed like this, but a little brat is fun to deal with.” You laugh again you can tell it feels like the spider catching the fly. The longer you were in his presence you knew he wasn’t a dom. He just didn’t have a clue he wasn’t.

“What’s your name baby?” You ask swirling your pointed nail around the rim of your half empty drink.

“Mike, but you can call me daddy if you want.” 

“Okay Mikey I have been watching you.” You cut he down from the jump, he needed to understand he was out matched here. 

“I know thats why…” He starts and you cut him off, quickly a stern face on delicate features on your face, always tricking men and women alike into thinking you were innocent until this face came out, and you watch with a brief smirk as he folds internally, wet paper would be stronger than his willpower against you at the moment..Just how you liked them…

“Did I say you could talk yet?” He stops talking almost instantly.

“Sit down Mike.” He goes along and you know you’ve got him hook, line and sinker. You get up from your stool, stepping into his space, legs making room for you. You run your hands up his torso, and then the biceps, pleased with the lean muscle you find there, ending your tour with the hand closest to the crowd on his face and the other back high on his thigh. You turn his face directly toward you, the movement quick and slight enough so that no one but him pays attention to you.

“Mike sweetheart. I watched you, and I promise that everything about you screams Sub. You can try all day to pretend that the leather coat makes you a bad ass dom, all ready to break a young sub, but everything about you called out to me. Even just now the way you swallowed deep, and your heart is racing from just the thoughts alone. I don’t even have to touch you to bet you are rock solid under those jeans.” You bite your lips and move both hands to the front of his belt loops, pulling him slightly, and he lets you get close to his face.

“Maybe you aren’t a full sub, but I can tell already you are one of the best the brat world has to offer… you might want to stop pretending to be a dom.” 

You say looking him directly in the eyes. His blue eyes are boring to yours and you barely want to look away, but you have to and you do just that as you move your lips to his ear. 

“Hmmm…the things I could show you if you only let me. It’s a shame you are insisting that you are a dom. Have a good one Mikey baby.” 

You kiss his cheek, your lipstick not leaving a trace as it was designed not to and you pull away. Downing the rest of the drink in your glass you head for the voyeur area. Saying your mental goodbye to the handsome young boy who you know you could have shown a thing or two. You are walking into the crowd to get to the elevators that will take you to that floor, when you feel someone behind you. You know it’s him. 

You let him yank you into the stairwell just next to the elevators. His large hands are wild, and they hold you close to his raging erection which judging by the feel of things did not seem small. You let him get grabby with you, his hand digging down the front of your dress to paw at whichever breast he could get his hands on, while he kisses at your neck. It was when his free hand started trying to pull your dress up that you pulled away and switch, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket, crushing his lips on yours and pushing him against the wall. Since he hadn’t been expecting such a show of strength from a girl of your size he wasn’t expecting you to have him moved against the wall and you to begin palming at his cock through his jeans. You know he is giving in when he groans almost pathetically into your mouth. His lips are smooth, satisfying but not overpowering, definitely needing some tips but that came with time.You keep this up for a few minutes before pulling away.

“Come.” One word sentence has him following you to an empty room, secluded for sessions like these. He stands in awe of you and he tries to reach for you but you slap his hand away. 

“Aht Aht ah. None of that. You only get to touch me when I say you can. Is that clear young man?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh I like that. Now puppy…. strip for momma.” You say sitting a plush red chair, crossing your legs slowly. Mike wastes no time pulling at his clothes and you chuckle, you can tell he has never been more aroused in his life. With every piece of clothing revealed you are confident in your choice to bring him up here. A young hard body, leading downwards to a dark happy trail that leads to your soon found happiness. He is big, thick and uncut and you can feel the wetness pooling in your panties as you think about how that is going to feel inside of you. You bite your lip and smooth them over with a wet tongue just thinking about it. You have him lay down on the bed and make him watch as you pull off the dress and your clothes slowly. Clad in only your underwear, you crawl up the bed, locking his eyes on yours, you make him watch you slowly engulf him into your mouth, daring him to look away as you take him to the base. His groans are delicious and you pull off slowly.

“Hands behind your head. You touch me and you lose the use of your hands all night. Oh and you don’t cum until I tell you.” 

He does as you say and you begin sucking him as your mouth had been salivating to do since you had pressed against him at the bar. You grip him, jerking him and twisting, messy, running your tongue against the vein in his cock and then working your tongue like he was the only source of moisture. You were in the middle of a deepthroat move, his throat making a choked off sound when you feel his hands in your hair, daring to hold you as he thrusts his hips slowly. You pull back to where his tip is only in your mouth, his subsequent moan makes you laugh and pull off.

“What did I tell you about the hands Mikey.” You say as you sit moving up so your thighs are cradling his hips, his erection poking your ass. He doesn’t respond so you slap at his face and grab him around the jaw.

“What. Did. I. Say. About. Your. Hands?”

“You said I wouldn’t be able to use them if I touched you.” 

“Exactly and did you listen?”

“No.”

“And now I’ve got to punish you, you will never get it.” You get up from the bed, heading over to the large wardrobe against the wall opposite the bed. You open both sides wide to scare the shit out your would be dom. The look on his face telling you he had no clue what half of the stuff was. You would take it easy on him tonight, he needed to be broken but too much pain play wouldn’t do it. Pulling down the handcuffs from the display and grabbing a vibrator from a drawer but you let him see it and go back over to the bed. Mike lets you handcuff him to the built in handles on the beds headboard. Once finished securing him you go back to the plush leather chair, leaving him with a confused look on your face. 

He watches you take off your panties and sit with your legs wide on the large chair. You slide your hands over your body, wishing you didn’t have to punish him by not using his hands, they slide up your torso to your breasts as you play with sensitive nipples. You hear his breathing pick up and one of your hands slide to your center and being the show of making yourself cum.

“Oh Mikey baby. See what happens when you are a bad boy, momma has to do this all by herself. She can’t make you feel good like she does.” 

You can hear him pulling at the cuffs but he won’t get out. You smirk and start with the toy he didn’t know you had. Moaning and groaning his name all while he was helpless on the bed.

“Oh how I wish you could fuck me.”

“I can… please.. I can.” He says pulling at the cuffs again.

“I don’t know, only the best puppy gets rewarded. Do you want to earn a reward?” He nods his blue eyes big and pleading as you walk back over to the bed pulling at his hair, his dick twitches in response and dribbles a little pre-cum from the tip. You resist the urge to lick it away with your tongue, instead reaching down and swiping at it with your finger and being it to your lips.

“Mmm…” You moan and Mike’s head drops back helplessly. You can tell he has never been denied this long in his life.

“I asked you, do you want to earn a reward?”You ask again making it clear he needed to speak.

“Yes. Please momma I’ll do anything, just let me fuck you please.” You can feel yourself drip as you get back into the bed, moving up his chest until you are hovering your cunt over his mouth.

“ Show momma how much you want to make her feel good. Earn your reward.” 

He wastes no time delving into you, you can’t hold back a whimper as he proves to you he was much better at kissing below the belt line, his tongue moving it ways that made you grip at the headboard and get jealous at whoever he had practiced on to learn how to eat pussy correctly, trying to forget as he takes a few moments to suck at your clit and then delve inside with his tongue. 

See you were the one in danger now because tongue game like his had the ability to make you want to keep him forever. 

You slide one hand off the headboard and into his dark hair and you ride on his tongue with his nose bumping against your clit. You grant him some mercy and reach back, stroking his reddened cock, while you think about how you can’t wait to ride that too. He moans into you, the vibrations making your legs shake. When Mike catches you off guard by flicking his tongue against your clit you cry out 

“Oh shit Mike, Fuck!” As you unravel on his face from his unexpected movements.You fall next to him on the large bed, chest heaving and you can hear the smirk in the little bastards voice when he asks you,

“Did I earn it yet?” 

You, still coming down from your orgasm can only say

 **“Good boy.”** And once you gather yourself again, you know that was just the beginning of a very long night for you.

Oh …..Yes you just might have to keep Mike around…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once again I reiterate this was kinda new for me in terms of the woman being the dominate so those of you that more versed send me tips on what you want to see and read, maybe what needs improvement? I am open!


End file.
